This invention relates generally to an apparatus for reducing vibration transmission in a hand-held tool and more particularly relates to apparatus for reducing vibration transmission from a working portion of a hand-held tool to the user of the tool.
Previous attempts to reduce hand/arm vibration in a percussive tool have generally centered around either the isolation of the operator's grip by means of sprung handles or by employing a means of curing power to the tool as the operator force increases.
One limitation of the springs-solution is that a damper is required as well as the spring in order to obtain the optimum effect. Also, the mass of the sprung handles is relatively small compared with the mass of the tool and, since a coil spring usually functions linearly, high deflections are experienced. As a result, the option to reduce the power to help achieve the desired effect has been investigated. Power regulation of the tool has obvious disadvantages to efficiency, in that it reduces the blow frequency and intensity.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in percussive tools. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.